Love Nearly Drowning
by Sami Ryou's Hikari
Summary: Marik is bored of Egypt and returns to Domino to save a girl from drowning.


Hello everyone! Sami Ryou's Hikari here! This fic has a Marik/OC pairing, and if you have read Domino City Karaoke Contest you will know who the pairing is! Warning: Bakura bashing! This fic is dedicated to my loyal reviewer and amazing authoress, Computerfreak101! Read her fics; they rock!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own YuGiOh or any movies mentioned.

* * *

Marik Ishtar stared into the Egyptian sun beaming down on him with a fierce heat, his gaze focused, and his eyes heavy. He dropped his eyes to the Pyramid before him; he was on a tour of Egypt with Ishizu, and she was determined on taking him to every scenic place he had never gotten to visit while they'd lived in the tomb. As important as Egypt was, he was rather sick of it, and longed to go back to Domino to see Yugi and the others. It got lonely with only Ishizu, Odion and him. And Odion wasn't even there with them; he was taking care of the museum while they were out searching for relics and attractions.

"Ishizu, why are we here? I mean, couldn't we do something fun like going bungee jumping in New Zealand, or going to see the Sydney Opera House and Ayer's Rock in Australia, or perhaps going to the Statue of Liberty in America? Why tour Egypt when we can do that anytime? We live here don't we?" Marik looked at his sister, who sighed and shook her head. "Marik," she answered, "Before we go travelling the world, we must discover the mysteries of our own home, and then we can solve the world's riddles and curses."

Marik yawned and glared at her. "But sister, I don't want to solve riddles and banish curses; I just want to have fun, is that too much too ask? I mean, can't I go back to Domino? I miss Yugi and the others." Ishizu sharpened her gaze. "No Marik, you cannot go back to Domino, not until we have explored Egypt!" Marik growled under his breath, cursing his luck. 'My sister is way too much of a control freak!' he thought. 'Just because I got possessed by a dark spirit and nearly killed everyone doesn't mean I'm going to run away and do something drastic, although with her controlling every inch of my life I may have no choice!'

Sweat ran down his face in torrents as he climbed up the pyramid, another activity organized by Ishizu. Marik panted as he reached the top of the pyramid, and he sat down on the top stone blocks to rest his legs and regain his breath. Ishizu was still only halfway up; he had gone as fast as he could to get some peace from her for a while. Looking out at the grand country, he saw the Nile River, and imagined what it would have been like in Ancient times; ferrying giant blocks of stone across the river to build the Pyramids.

Then he turned his gaze to Cairo. Once it was similar to a giant marketplace, but that was long ago; before he had been born. Now it was an incredibly modern place, and far away in the distance he saw thousands of bright lights gleaming out at him; from The Four Seasons and Marriot hotels, famous places where you had to have reservations and you weren't allowed to walk barefoot in the lobbies. Marik knew; he had gotten a severe scolding from the receptionist when he walked about with bare feet in the lobby on his first day in Cairo.

'I'm tired of Egypt,' thought Marik, 'It's just the same; Sand, pyramids, tombs, the sphinx, Cairo, more sand, the Nile, markets and even more sand. That is all there is, no more, no less.' Marik wanted out of Egypt, and wanted to explore the world, be adventurous. While he watched the sun setting over the horizon he made a decision to leave Egypt and go back to Domino. Marik said nothing to Ishizu as his sister made her way to the top stones, and moved over so she could sit next to him.

In the morning, Ishizu woke up to find Marik not in his bed, and a note on her bedside table. The note read,

_Dear Ishizu,_

_I am sorry to leave you like this, but I am tired of the desolate and lonely country that is Egypt. I have returned to Domino for a more exciting life. Please don't come after me, and do not worry; this is for the best. Yugi and the gang will be there if I need anything, so I will be fine. Please send my love and apology to Odion._

_Love Marik._

She looked grim, but knew that Marik would be alright, for he had friends in Domino. Ishizu decided to complete her trek through Egypt alone then, for it had to be done, and nothing could be helped to make Marik change his mind; he was probably already on the first plane to Domino.

Meanwhile, Marik had just arrived at Domino Airport, and stretched his muscles; having been cramped for the flight. He went to the taxi lot, and hopped in a taxi. "To the Kame Game Shop, please," he asked the driver. In about half an hour, he had arrived at the game shop, and he rang to doorbell. A very wary Yugi answered the door, and his face lit up as soon as he saw Marik. "Hi Marik! What are you doing here in Domino? I thought you were going to be in Egypt for a while!" Yugi lead Marik inside and they sat down on the couch together. "Well," Marik answered slowly, "I kind of ran away from Egypt." He smirked as he saw Yugi's jaw drop to the ground. "What? I was bored! And Ishizu knows; I left her a note."

Yugi pondered the situation. "So, do you have a place to stay? I mean, there's a spare bedroom here if you want, or do you want to get a hotel room?" Marik thought for a while, and then answered, "Well, Ishizu still has the place she lived in while she held her museum exhibition here, and we still own it, so I can stay there!" Yugi grinned happily, assured that his friend was in no trouble. "Okay, then you have a place to stay, that's good! Do you want me to come with you there to help you get settled? It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" Marik shook his head. "That's nice of you Yugi but I can do it myself. I had better go and unpack, see you again!" Yugi waved as Marik departed through the front door.

Marik hopped back in the taxi, which was waiting for him as he had directed. He closed the door and then he was off to his new home. An hour later, after he had unpacked all of his things, he decided to go for a walk. Marik grabbed his black velvet jacket and set off down the road. He ended up at an old, abandoned parkland near the Domino River. He strolled down a forgotten pathway next to the river, with fallen leaves surrounding the dirt, and little cherry blossoms littering the grass.

All of a sudden, he heard a strange noise coming from the river. "HELP ME! Somebody please, HELP!" it was a girl screaming out for help. Marik ran down to the water's edge and glanced around, looking for a sign of life. Finding none, he raced around the river, checking for anything to help him save the girl. Then, he saw a figure thrashing around in the water. "Help me! Help me please!" The girl said, before going under and splashing back up, coughing and gasping for breath.

"I'll save you, don't worry!" Marik cried out in desperation, looking around for something to pull the girl out of the water. Conveniently, a long, bendy vine from a willow tree was hanging there. He grabbed it and threw it out to the girl, who was about to go under for the third time. He knew of the saying, 'If they go under a third time, they never come back up a third time.' (True saying, and if you go under the water three times when you are drowning, you actually never come back up, you drown the third time! FACT!) He hoped it wasn't true for this girl. Just as she was about to go under the third time, she grabbed the vine, and he pulled her in.

She rose from the water, coughing and bedraggled, and he pulled her to her feet, happy that she wasn't at the bottom of the river, whoever she was. "Come on," he began, "We need to get you dry, I'll take you back to my place!" And that was what he did. He ran with the girl in his arms back to his house, and laid her down on his bed, wrapped up in warm towels and blankets. Then Marik sat down to ask about what had happened.

"How did you end up in the water?" he asked curiously. The girl looked at him for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to tell him, before responding with "I was walking along the river bank, when someone with white hair came up behind me and pushed me! I fell into the water and, needless to say, you came along two minutes later and rescued me. Hey, I never found out your name anyway, what is it?" The girl looked at Marik. "My name is Marik, Marik Ishtar." Replied our favorite Egyptian. (Unless you like Ishizu or something better, but I doubt that very much.)

"What's your name?" he asked the girl. "Um," she began shyly, "My name is Talim." Marik thought about the name. It suited the girl, who had amazing chestnut hair down to her shoulders and beautiful brown eyes. (I have skipped the glasses; in this fic she won't have any) "Talim is a beautiful name," whispered Marik. Talim, upon hearing this, blushed profusely.

To break the silence, she asked him, "Hey, do you have any clothes for me? It's just these are wet and all…" Marik hadn't thought of this. "Where do you live, maybe we could go back to your place and get some clothes!" When Talim heard that she looked at the ceiling, sadness in her eyes. "Well, you see, I don't have a home…I'm an orphan, my parents died in a plane crash over the United States…" Marik looked at her in sympathy. "You're like me then, I'm an orphan; my mother died giving birth to me (Hey, he is like Mokuba! Wow, never thought those two would have something in common!) and my Dad…well, my Dad was murdered…" he finished lamely, not wanting her to know about the times he was possessed by his Yami.

"Oh Marik, I am so sorry!" Talim said, regret in her gaze. "It's fine, it isn't your fault," Marik assured her. "Now, I think I have some of my sisters clothes her, so you can wear those. We might have to cut them down to size, but she won't mind!" Talim nodded. Marik took her to Ishizu's room, and opened the closets. Talim sorted through the clothes, picking out various items to wear.

At the end of the search, Talim had gone and changed (Marik went out of the room while she did) into a dark green shirt with denim jeans. (When did Ishizu wear anything of the sort?) Marik came back in and gasped; she looked beautiful, even though her hair was still wet. Talim turned to him, with a questioning glance. "What's wrong Marik?" she asked. "Uhh…" Marik tried to think of a problem. "Who pushed you again?"

Talim looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, like I said, he had white hair, but I don't know anyone with white hair!" She gazed at Marik, who said grimly, "I do. Look Talim, stay here, I'll be back soon!" Talim nodded, and went back to Marik's room to lie down again. Marik ran out the door, with rage in his eyes. How could Bakura have done that? How could he have pushed such an innocent girl into a raging river! He pondered this angrily as he pounded on Bakura's door.

When it was opened, he shouted angrily, "I need to speak to Bakura!" Ryou looked fearful, but Bakura quickly took over. "What do you want Ishtar! I didn't even know YOU were back in town!" Marik pushed Bakura to the grass in the front yard. "Why did you push that girl into the river! And it had better be a good excuse!" Bakura smirked and answered back without hesitation, "Why, merely for fun, my dear Marik." That was not the right answer.

Marik pulled Bakura up (No, don't hurt my Bakura!) and hurled a fist at the albino. It made contact with Bakura's jaw, snapping his head back. Then Marik raised his leg and kicked Bakura in the stomach, winding the tomb robber. Marik raised his fist, and punched the spirit in the collar bone, as hard as he could. Bakura grinned maniacally. "You wouldn't like to go any further, my girlfriend is a powerful person; she and I can have you killed!" (Yeah, Bakura and I can kill you Marik, because I am the authoress!) Marik smirked, and lifted his foot, before kicking Bakura in the crotch! "Your girlfriend can suck on that!" he said menacingly, as Bakura crumpled and fell, groaning in pain and utter discomfort.

Marik returned to Talim, and found her sleeping, her worries and the stress of the day fading from her features. He stroked her hair, and found he had gained quite an affection for the girl. Talim yawned and sat up, blinking cutely. "Sleep well?" asked Marik. Talim stared at him before answering, "Yeah, I slept okay!"

He brought her into his arms and down to the lounge room, to watch a movie. "Well, tonight's choices are either The Exorcist, (don't own) Titanic, (I have this on video) The Prince of Egypt, (technically I own this too because I have it on video) The Shawshank Redemption (my mother has this on DVD) or Mystic River." Talim considered the choices. "I'll pick…The Exorcist!" (I have never seen this movie, but I have read the book!)

They sat down to watch, and about halfway through the movie Talim screamed and clutched to Marik's arm. Marik had to admit, it was scary when the girl's head spun around like that! He turned his head to face Talim and collided with her head; she had been resting her face into his hair. The collision forced their lips together, and they were kissing to the sounds of The Exorcist. (Ooh, that is some kinky Gothic type of make out session I don't even want to think about, and I'm Gothic!)

They pulled away slowly, looking at each other. Marik laughed nervously. "Sorry about that!" he said while Talim just blushed. "Actually," she began, "I liked it." Marik looked at her eyes to make sure she meant it, and saw she had been perfectly serious. He smiled, and without further notice, he kissed her full on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. They lasted until the end of the movie before breaking apart for air. They rested their heads together and smiled at each other, content. And that was how they remained, for a very long time.

* * *

And that is the end of that. Sorry about this kissing scenes; I am not that good at them. I hope CF101 is reading this! Love Sami.


End file.
